Just a Bad Dream
by Iron Angel 80
Summary: One-Shot. Mary knew the demon when she walked in on him in baby Sam's nursery, this is my story on how that happened.


This is just a quick little plot bunny that popped into my head while I was writing another fic, that wouldn't stop hopping around until I started to write it

This is just a quick little plot bunny that popped into my head while I was writing another fic, and it wouldn't stop hopping around until I started to write it. In the episode Home, Mary apologized to Sam, and when Yellow-Eyes showed Sam the vision of him feeding baby Sam demon blood, Mary walked in and said 'it's you!' – she recognized him. This is my take on the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Just a Bad Dream

'_And the handsome prince kissed the princess and they lived happily ever after. The End'_ Mary Winchester read, and closed the book softly.

Her three year old son Dean smiled sleepily at her and asked, 'Read it again mommy.'

'No sweetheart, it's time for you to go to bed,' she replied as she leaned over to kiss her baby goodnight.

'Night mommy,' Dean sighed.

'Night baby, Mommy loves you.' Mary said as she pushed her ample frame up from her seated position on the edge of Dean's bed. She had another month to go before she was due to give birth, and couldn't wait to be able to move around again without it making her short of breath. At the door to her son's room, she turned and whispered, 'don't forget Dean, angles are looking out for you.'

'The baby too?'

'Yes, and the baby too.'

'I'm going to be a big brother,' Dean yawned proudly.

'You're going to be a great big brother,' Mary whispered fondly, 'now get some sleep.' Mary closed the bedroom door but left it open a crack as usual. She was later putting Dean to bed tonight than usual, and she was exhausted. All she wanted was to crawl in bed and will her aching back to allow her to sleep. She wished her husband John was home to curl up to, but he was down the road at one of his buddies houses playing poker. He only did it once a month so Mary swallowed her irritation and told him to have a good time as she kissed him goodbye after supper. She shouldn't complain, John was a good man and wonderful father, he completely doted on her and Dean and was sure he would be just as enthralled with the new addition next month. Mary paused on her way to her bedroom to lay a hand gently on her protruding stomach, 'I can't wait to meet you little one,' she whispered.

She walked into her room and flipped on her bedside lamp. Pulling back the blankets on the bed, she nearly collapsed as a tearing pain gripped her and spread throughout her abdomen. Grabbing her stomach she fell on the bed, sweat breaking out on her forehead and tears streaming from her eyes. Thoughts of yet another miscarriage coursed through her mind as she curled into a ball on her bed. 'No, please no,' she gasped, 'God help me,' she begged.

'Try speaking a little louder, I don't think he can hear you.' A deep voice rumbled from the corner.

Mary looked frantically at the dark shape of a man that hadn't been there a moment ago. 'Who are you?' She panted, terrified to find a stranger in her house. 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm here for you Mary,' the figure's voice said smoothly, 'and I'm here for the baby.'

'I don't know you,' she gasped between stabbing pains in her belly, still lying helplessly on her bed clutching her stomach. 'Get out of my house.'

'Now Mary,' the figure chastised, 'you ask for help and you turn me away?'

'Are… are you an angel?' She breathed, Mary had always been a woman of great faith, but had never thought she's see the day that an angel would appear before her. Or that the figure would invoke such fear in her.

'I'm pretty far from an angel,' he answered, still staying out of the light.

'Are you the devil?' Her voice shook with alarm as she continued to hold her belly. The figure looked up and Mary could see yellow feline-like eyes glowing in the darkness surrounding the figure in the corner, and was awash in new terror.

'I'm not the devil,' he replied, 'but that doesn't mean much.'

'What are you?'

The yellow eyes flashed brightly for a moment before the man took a few menacing steps closer to the bed. 'I'm a demon,' he answered as he sat down on the edge of the bed. In the light Mary could see that he looked like any man would, it was only the frightening eyes that set him apart from any man you would pass on the street, that and the fact that the man radiated a dangerous power. The scent of sulfur emanated from him, choking the air and making it difficult to breath.

'Get away from me,' she trembled, trying to push herself away from the demon, dear god, a demon.

'Now Mary,' he drawled, 'that's not nice, I'm here to help you.'

'How can you help me?' She asked, still trying to put space between her and the yellow-eyed man.

'I can save your baby,' he promised silkily.

'You're causing this aren't you?' She accused him.

'Well – maybe just a little,' he admitted arrogantly.

'Why?' She hissed through the pain in her mid-section. 'What do you want from me?'

The man laughed, the evil sound sent shivers coursing up and down Mary's spine. 'I don't want anything from you Mary.' The demon leaned closer to her, 'I want your son.'

Mary jerked her head in the direction of Dean's room on the other side of the wall, as if she could will the plaster away and see that Dean was still safely tucked in his bed.

'Not that one,' he intoned, 'the one you carry now,' he said as he nodded towards her stomach.

'My son?' She whispered as she continued to clutch at her abdomen. She was trying desperately to tamp down the new panic that was threatening to engulf her. This evil creature was here to harm her son and she couldn't let that happen.

'I have big plans for that little tyke Mary, really big plans.'

'Get out of my house!' She shrieked.

'Now Mary, it's not that bad. I want to help you.'

'I don't want your help. Get out of my house and stay away from my children.'

'If you don't let me help you Mary, your son will die and you'll have yet another miscarriage to add to the list.' With that Mary felt a new twist of pain take her and she almost blacked out from it.

'Stop it,' she wheezed. 'You're doing this, stop it!'

'You're not really in a position to be giving orders now are you darling?'

'Let us go.'

'Give me your son,' the demon said simply.

'Never!'

'Oh Mary, that maternal instinct of yours is admirable.' He reached out and placed a hand on her knee. Mary felt a wave of revulsion radiate throughout her body from his vile touch.

'Don't touch me!' She hissed.

The demon got up off the bed. He turned to look at her and said, 'I have big plans for your son Mary. Whether you like it or not, he has been chosen.' He paused to look into her eyes to let his next words sink in. 'You may have refused to offer your son to me, but that doesn't mean I won't have him anyway. There is nothing you can do to save him, but if you had willingly given him to me I might have let you live long enough to see what he'll become.' He turned to walk towards the corner he had appeared from, waving his hand dismissively at her as he vanished into thin air and darkness gripped her and dragged her down into its depths.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Mary Winchester awoke with a start, bolting straight up in her bed and clutching at her stomach. She couldn't remember anything, all she did remember was a raging pain in her mid-section and a blinding fear encompassing her.

'What is it Mary?' Her husband asked sleepily from next to her.

She was amazed that John sounded so calm when her heart was racing and threatened to burst from her chest. She tried to slow her panting breath, she was okay, it must have been a dream. A really, really bad dream. Slowly lowering herself back onto her pillow she tried to remember the dream but it was like trying to pick up sand with a sifter, it just flowed from her memory faster than she could look at it, fading away as if it had never been.

'Mary?' John murmured into his pillow.

'I'm okay,' she whispered, 'just a bad dream.' She settled back into the covers and repeated for herself, 'just a bad dream.'

She closed her eyes and caught a faint whiff of sulfur in the air, as if someone had lit a match in her bedroom, and she wondered why she found that so distressing.

The End


End file.
